Enigma
by JustintheJewelSkeleton
Summary: Gin Ichimaru is a mystery to everyone around him, but Izuru Kira has always loved him anyway. Does Gin feel the same way?  Yaoi/shonen-ai GinxIzuru
1. Chapter 1

Enigma

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach! All credit goes to Tite Kubo.

Warning: Yaoi/shonen-ai/slash (don't like, don't read!)

Rated M for later chapters...(maybe?)

We would also like to thank MamoruSan and butterflyqvrs since they were the ones who inspired us to do this slash. There might've been others, but we're not sure…We also took some ideas and quotes from them, but we're giving them credit for them right now! So don't judge us too harshly…

Chapter 1

"Aizen!" Gin called out sing-songingly, dancing into the fifth division headquarters.

Aizen sighed. "What do you want, Gin?" he asked.

"Nothin'!" Gin smiled and then turned around and left.

Aizen shook his head, returning to his paperwork. _Always such an interesting child…_

Gin strolled down the streets of Seireitei, heading back to his division. Entering his office, he glanced at the empty desk that would have belonged to his lieutenant. The former lieutenant, Chikane Iba, had retired a couple of weeks ago, and now he was left with all the paperwork for the division. The silver-haired man sighed, looking at his own desk overflowing with papers. Just the thought of working made him tired. He turned around and walked out of his office.

Gin had just walked around a corner when he ran into someone. Someone who had been carrying a lot of paperwork, all of which was on the ground now.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I should've been watching where I was going."

Gin watched with an amused expression as a young blond-haired man scurried around, trying to pick up the fallen papers.

"It's all right. It ain't a big deal," he told the flustered blond.

"All right…" the younger man said, picking up the last of the paperwork. Glancing up, he gasped as he saw the man he had crashed into. "I-Ichimaru-taichou?"

Gin grinned. "Yes?"

"I-ah-I mean…" the blond man stuttered awkwardly, a blush crossing his face.

Gin's grin widened. 'What was that? I'm afraid I couldn't understand ya with all that stutterin'."

The blond didn't reply, instead staring up at Gin with a look of awe. This perplexed the silver-haired man momentarily, but as he studied the other man's face, he recognized him. He had been in the group of students he and Aizen-taichou had saved back when he had been a lieutenant. "My, my, ya sure have grown, haven't ya?"

The blond blushed a deeper shade of red.

"What was your name again?"

The younger man finally found his voice. "I-Izuru Kira."

Gin leaned down, bringing his lips to Izuru's ear. "Well then, 'Zuru, ya look like the kind of man I would like ta have under me."

Izuru's eyes widened as he gazed up at the silver-haired man, speechless. Gin's smile turned positively evil as he watched the blond. He just looked so pretty like that, his face pink and his big blue eyes looking up at him.

Izuru finally snapped out of his daze. "Ah, Ichimaru-taichou, these are for you." He fumbled with the paperwork in his arms, finally managing to hand it to Gin, who took it, a smile still on his face.

"Why thank ya, "Zuru. I much appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Izuru murmured quietly, not meeting his superior's squinted eyes. He knew he was making a fool of himself in front of his beloved hero, and hated himself for it.

"Ya know," Gin said suddenly, startling Izuru out of his thoughts. "This is an awful lot of paperwork for one person. I ain't sure if I can finish it all by mahself."

The blond man blinked. What was he trying to say?

Gin smirked and continued. "Maybe ya could come over and help me out a bit, 'Zuru."

Izuru's heart began thumping excitedly in his chest. Gin wanted to see him again? Despite his clumsiness, he still wanted his help? "O-of course, Ichimaru-taichou!" He managed to say. "I would be happy to help you!"

Gin's smirk widened as he stepped closer to the blond. "Now that's a good boy," he whispered, running his fingers through Izuru's silky blond hair. Izuru closed his eyes, enjoying the silver-haired man's touch. Gin's hand wandered downward, running along his collarbone, and then pulled away abruptly. Izuru opened his eyes. The street was empty. Gin was gone.

Gin stood on the roof of the third division headquarters, chuckling quietly to himself. He watched delightedly as the petite blond man looked around, searching for him. Not seeing the elusive captain anywhere, Izuru walked away, shoulders slumped in disappointment. Gin smirked evilly. His new toy missed him already, he could tell. Izuru Kira really would be very fun to play with. Gin couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Long overdue. Way, way long overdue. Because we fail. So yeah. It's been, what, a year and a half? *checks date* September 16, 2010. Damn. That's a long time. *hides*

Seriously though. We've both been ridiculously busy with school, and real life, and whatnot. And we're lazy. We tried to write the other day and just utterly failed. Because we are incredibly lazy. Yep. *nodnod*

But, by all means, do enjoy this (crappy) chapter.

Chapter 2

"Aizen!" Gin called out sing-songingly, dancing into the fifth division headquarters. Bursting into the captain's office, he stopped. The room was empty. Aizen was nowhere to be found. The silver-haired captain let out a disappointed sigh. Where was everybody? Momo Hinamori wasn't even there. Turning around, Gin headed back to his division.

"Ichimaru-taichou, do you have a moment?"

Gin turned to face the elusive captain of the fifth division. "Why, sure I do, Captain Aizen. Do ya need somethin'?"

Sousuke nodded. "Yes, I do, actually. I was just speaking to Tosen-taichou, otherwise I would've been in my office. "

"It's all right, Captain Aizen," Gin replied cheerfully. "Tosen, huh? Is it time?"

Sousuke smirked, a knowing, malicious, smirk that showed the true Sousuke Aizen hidden beneath the kind, gentle facade. "Yes, Gin. It is time."

Izuru stood awkwardly in front of Gin's office, not daring to go inside. He had knocked and knocked, but it was apparent that the captain was not there. The blond was about to leave when Gin sauntered over casually.

"Well, if it ain't mah lil' 'Zuru."

The blond man felt his face heat up at the familiar way he was being addressed. His 'Zuru? His?

"Did ya come ta help me out with mah papers, 'Zuru?" Gin grinned at the younger man.

Izuru found his voice. "Y-yes, Ichimaru-taichou."

The silver-haired captain's grin widened as he opened his office door, gesturing for Izuru to follow him inside. "Well, ain't that nice of ya! I've been so very frustrated with this lately. Maybe ya could help me relieve mah frustration…" He let this last remark hang in the air for a moment before turning towards his desk. Izuru blushed, his face turning crimson. He wondered if Gin had realized how suggestive his comment had sounded. Then he shook his head as a flood of detailed, physical images assaulted his mind. Of course Gin had realized the implications of his remark. He had probably planned for it to be taken that way.

Izuru was dragged from his thoughts as the silver-haired captain handed him a pen. "Here ya go!" Gin grinned as he began walking towards the door. "I'm afraid I can't stay and help ya out, 'Zuru. I got somethin' important to do." Walking out, he shut the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Izuru Kira behind, gaping at the overflowing desk of papers.

Gin strolled down the street, his wide mocking smile in place. As he entered the fifth division, he was amused to see a couple young Shinigami scurry away from him as fast as their feet could carry them. Chuckling, he walked into Sousuke's office. "Hey there, Captain Aizen," he greeted the brown-haired man sitting behind the desk. Glancing around, he noticed the presence of another figure, this one a dark-skinned blind man. "Hey, Kaname!" The blind captain inclined his head slightly, acknowledging Gin's presence.

"Hello, Gin," Sousuke said, standing up. "Now that we are all present, is everyone ready?"

Kaname gave him a curt nod. Gin just smiled wider.

"Of course, Captain Aizen. Off we go!"

Izuru wanted to bang his head on the desk he was sitting at. The blond man hadn't expected Gin to just leave him with all the paperwork. Then again, maybe he should've seen it coming. It wasn't like the silver-haired captain was known for his love of paperwork, after all. No, it was definitely his swordsmanship that had gotten Gin to a captain position. Izuru sighed and set his pen down, rubbing his temples. He had been working for two hours now. Maybe he would take a break…

_It was nighttime in the Human World when Izuru stepped out of the Senkaimon, Renji and Momo by his side. The other students chattered excitedly around them as they set foot into the World of the Living, the three sixth-years in the lead. _

_ "I can't believe we're going to the World of the Living already!" Momo exclaimed, looking around eagerly. "Isn't this exciting, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun?" She turned toward her companions, smiling. _

_ "Yeah," Renji agreed with a grin. _

_ "And we'll test our skills for the first time too," Izuru added as they continued following their Shuuhei Hisagi, their leader, down the quiet streets. _

_ "Hmm," Momo murmured, suddenly looking worried. "That's kind of scary. Aren't you nervous?"_

_ "Nah," Renji said, a confident grin on his face. "Bring it on!" He laid a hand on the sheathed zanpakuto at his hip, emphasizing his point. _

_ The students came to a stop in a pre-appointed safe area, where the sixth-years gave them quick instructions and sent them on their way. Renji, Izuru, and Momo immediately targeted their faux-Hollow, attacking it in turns as it crawled around. Defeating it took almost no time at all, and Izuru grinned, sheathing his blade. "That was easy," he remarked to his friends. _

_ "Too easy," Renji agreed, turning back toward the rest of the class. _

_ Momo looked around curiously at the other students' progress before turning back to the two boys. "What should we do now?" _

_ "Well," Izuru started to say when Momo's horrified gasp cut him off. He followed the path of her pointed finger and felt dread course through him. A Huge Hollow loomed over them, blotting out the sky above. He swallowed nervously, trying to find his voice so he could scream a warning, but someone else beat him to it. _

_ "HUGE HOLLOW!"_

_ Chaos erupted, frightened students trying to run and hide while others attempted to stay and fight, as Kanisawa and Aoga, the other two leaders of their group, ordered them away. Shuuhei was running toward the Hollow, prepared to back up his fellow leaders when the monster swiped down at the two, instantly taking both Kanisawa and Aoga out. Shuuhei stopped dead in his tracks, looking horrified. But less than a second later, he recovered, shouting out orders for the students to flee and take cover. _

_ "Sempai, behind you!" Momo screamed, eyes wide. _

_ Shuuhei turned toward the oncoming Hollow in surprise, raising his blade instinctively. "Stay back!" He commanded, putting himself between the three Academy students and the Hollow. Before he could attack, however, he sensed the slightest disturbance in the air. Countless Huge Hollows began appearing, all of them staring down at the four Shinigami standing on the ground with identical looks of shock and horror on their faces. _

_ "How come we couldn't sense them?" Izuru whispered. _

_ "I-I don't know," Renji stammered. _

_ "Get out of here, you guys!" Shuuhei yelled, zanpakuto raised once again. "Hurry, run!" He stood up straight, facing the horde of Hollows. _

_ "But…" Momo started to say, her brow creased with worry. _

_ "Orders are orders, Hinamori-san," Izuru murmured to her. He turned and began walking, just as the first Hollow roared, attacking Shuuhei. _

_ "Run! Renji yelled, breaking into a sprint._

_ Izuru sped up, glancing back to see Renji on his tail. _But… where's Hinamori-san? _He stopped abruptly, turning to look down the darkened street. There! Momo was standing in the middle of the street, looking back towards Shuuhei making his last stand against the Hollows while simultaneously yelling into his soul pager. _Probably calling for backup, _Izuru thought before shouting, "Hinamori-san! Come on! We have to get out of here!" _

_ She ignored him. Slowly, she drew her zanpakuto from the sheath and began running, not tward him but away. She was going back! _

_ "Hinamori-san!" Izuru yelled. _

_ "Momo! What are you doing?" Renji shouted, staring at her. _

_ "We have to help Hisagi-sempai!" She shouted back, still running. _

_ Renji glanced back at Izuru and he nodded, the two of them coming to a silent agreement. They took off after Momo, drawing their swords as they ran. _

_ Shuuhei looked up at the Hollow in front of him, trying to blink blood out of his eyes. A cut on his forehead was dripping the crimson liquid everywhere, staining his uniform. Tightening his grip on his sword, he wondered momentarily if the kids had gotten away. He certainly hoped so; it would be such a shame for them to get hurt too…_

_ The Hollow raised a claw, the end of it splitting off into multiple sharp talons, gleaming dangerously in the dim evening light. And then the talons were gone, cut away by three blades wielded by three frightened, but determined first-years. "We couldn't leave you alone, Sempai!" Momo shouted, eyes glinting with resolve. _

_ "Please forgive us for disobeying your orders!" Izuru added, slashing at the Hollow's head. It dissolved into the air, but many more Hollows waited behind the fallen monster. The blond gulped; he could sense his friends' fear and apprehension as they came forward to make their last stand as well. They had never encountered anything like this before, and it was more terrifying than they'd ever imagined. There was no glory in this, only bloodshed and death. Still, they were prepared to fight to the death._

_ The Hollows in the lead roared. _

_ But before they could attack, the four Shinigami sensed a reiatsu disturbance in the air. If their senses weren't fooling them, two very powerful Shinigami had just entered the area. To their surprise, a long blade shot past them, embedding itself in a Hollow's mask, effectively disintegrating it. _

_ "My, my," a sly voice said, a hint of laughter in his voice, "ya got in some trouble, huh?" _

_ "Don't worry, everyone," another voice said reassuringly, "we can take it from here." _

_ The Fifth division captain, Sousuke Aizen, and his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru, appeared moments later. Gin withdrew his blade, perpetual smile never wavering once. _

_ "You've all done very well," Sousuke said with a warm smile, his chocolate-eyed gaze scanning the students. But Izuru was paying him no attention. He only had eyes for the silver-haired angel standing before him, the one who had saved his life. _

_ Did I fall asleep? _Izuru wondered to himself as he lifted his head from the pile of papers on the desk. Looking at the clock on the wall, he realized that it was now late in the afternoon. Shaking his head to rid himself of the last remnants of drowsiness, the blond picked up his pen from where it had fallen on the ground and put it to the paper, returning to his work. But one thought plagued his mind.

_I wonder where Ichimaru-taichou is?_


End file.
